tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Saber
Emerald Saber is one of the servants invoked in this species of Holy Grail War of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Emerald Saber is the archangel Zerachiel, a mysterious archangel of Christianity, being pointed out in the Book of Enoch as being one of the seven archangels, and said by Pope Gregory I, that one of the seven archangels is called Zerachiel. It is said as an archangel who takes souls to judgment, an archangel of healing, the sun, the children and as a prince of the angels who saw mortals on earth. Archangels are high class angels, as if they were the most important angels. Michael and Gabriel are archangels, for example. Some people consider Michael to be the only archangel. The seven archangels are placed as the highest class among the highest class, as symbols of veneration, protection, trust and peace in Judaism and Christianity. The names of these seven archangels may vary depending on the version or region, but of these archangels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael are always quoted from among these. Zerachiel, therefore, can have countless names and can be invoked in various forms with specific abilities and a specific function, but always being an archangel. In Zoroastricity, the Amesha Sempetas, are equivalent to the seven archangels, and it can be said that one may have taken inspiration from the other, having originated from a single myth, so that the name of the other 4 archangels may be associated until the other concepts., and among the Amesha Sempetas, Zerachiel may be associated with Haurvatat, translation for "perfection" or "health." In canonical Judaism, there are no explicit references to the archangels, being something more symbolic and subgetative. Appearance Emerald Saber shows himself as a young boy in his early twenties, with a structured body, white skin, silver eyes, and short side-length silver hair that would delight anyone who runs so beautifully. He wears silver armor that completely covers the body except the forearms, toes, and head, having small round shield-like shoulder pads, black boots, a long white trouser covered with heels, knees, and on the femur, a silver belt that has the sword's hem on its left side, and on the chest, it has a drawing of a tree, all encrusted with prescient stones. He wears a veil on his back, which almost completely covers his body, giving openings in the front so that he can let his arms out, using magic so that his great wings go through the veil, these wings being two wings. Giant angel of silver color. His sword is a golden-capped rapier with a silver blade, with jeweled decorations on both the hilt and the sheath, which is made of gray leather that is unknown where it came from. Personality Emerald Saber is an extremely charismatic and kind boy, always thinking of others above himself, including his enemies, always thinking more about ways that do not use violence or loss of life, seeking peace wherever he goes, something that all Archangel will always cherish. On his most personal side, he is very calm and quiet, not showing much facial expression, though he is easy to embarrass, as well as very fond of talking to the elderly and children, for even though he is an archangel who has been living for an unimaginable time You still enjoy learning more, or knowing new things, enjoying new kinds of pleasures, something like a big, beautiful flower that still has a lot to detoxify. In combat he shows coldness but never arrogance or impiety, having respect and composure even in the face of demons, only in extreme cases he shows a feeling of fury, being in these moments where he is giving his all, being the fury of a good soul, who would never lift a finger against the innocent or the weak. Role Emerald Saber is invoked in the Emerald team, and acts as the leader of the group, even though he does not have one himself, but his sense of leadership and tactics make others choose to follow his orders in a basic way, nothing much that is said as subordination. Creates a bond of respect with all other members, especially with Emerald Lancer and Emerald Berserker. The only one who does not follow him, and who has completely isolated himself, is Emerald Assassin. Abilities Emerald Saber is an extremely powerful servant, being one of the seven archangels, known as the "angel of healing." Being a pure angelic being, he is at a level equal to that of a divine spirit, but in his case he is something "greater" than an angel, being an archangel, the highest level an angel can have, therefore, something beyond even a divine spirit, for that matter, is to be considered as incredibly respectable. Being one of the seven archangels, he has the ability to manifest himself independently, depending on the cause and situation in which he is needed, something like a Counter Guardian, but not having the influence of Counter Force, but something beyond that, "Root" itself, which is the origin of all that exists. One of the seven archangels, he possesses incredible combat skills and a remarkable personality for all who see him, be they allies or enemies. He is undoubtedly one of the most powerful Saber class servants of all, having an absurdly high speed, as well as very high endurance, great strength, agility, intelligence, reasoning and understanding of the situation, and due to his Passive Skill Bless of Heavens, he will always have luck in his favor, as well as a blessing that he will never lack mana when he needs it, where whenever he is exhausted he will be blessed with mana so that he can continue fighting. It also has the ability to "steer" anything that can be steered, whether it's a simple horse, or a colossal magic crossbow, or modern vehicles, giving it greater versatility in its use. In fact, he is a servant who possesses so many qualities that he claims to be one of the seven archangels, even though he in combat terms may not be the strongest of the seven. Stats Passive Skills * Divinty - EX * Bless of Heavens - EX * Riding - EX * Magic Resistence - EX * Conection to the Root - A+ * Independent Manifestation - A Skills * Mana Burst (Divine) - A+ : Emerald Saber can control the sacred element, a light directly interconnected with the heavens, being something very effective naturally against evil beings, being able to be imbued in his sword and body for attacks of the most diverse forms. * Divine Blessing - EX : A skill that only angelic beings have. Emerald Saber is one of the seven biblical archangels, so he is the one with the highest rank of this ability even among the seven because it is directly linked to healing. This Skill gives him the ability to be completely immune to any kind of impurities in his body, whether it be a disease, a poison, a curse, a mental distortion or biological alteration, giving him also an enormous capacity for regeneration and regenerating injuries. severe injuries, such as internal deformities, broken limbs or even amputations within minutes, depending on the injury, and it is necessary to completely destroy your heart and brain in order for it to be completely killed. * Divine Arms Mastership - EX : An exclusive skill of angelic beings. Being one of the seven archangels, he must be strong enough to fight even the most powerful demons, all in order to keep the peace wherever he goes. This Skill symbolizes his amazing combat ability, which makes him a servant at the level of the strongest divine spirits in combat. He is able to use anything and everything to fight, regardless of whatever, even casual objects that anyone has at home. At first glance it may seem comical, but in the end, because of this ability, he will never be at a disadvantage. * Charisma - A++ : A skill given to those who have a strong charisma, who attract people and gain their trust, something necessary to command large armies. Emerald Saber, like any Archangel, has this Skill, all in the same rank, in this case A ++. Being an Archangel, he is able to win the hearts of people and those who seek salvation only by being present, having not only the personality for it, but the appearance, something that makes him worthy of the Saver class. Noble Phantasm Emerald Saber has three Noble Phantasms: * Haurvatat (Conceptual Noble Phantasm) - EX: A Noble Phantasm who embodies his position as the archangel of healing, being a conceptual Noble Phantasm whose all seven archangels have one who embodies their concepts. He replicates the effects of his Divine Blessing over a huge area, but this time, on a much more intense scale, so that all living things he finds worthy of his protection are affected, be they people, animals, plants, magic beasts. , or even demons in search of redemption. Basically, anyone will be instantly healed of any kind of disease or impurity, which includes mental effects, be they offensive effects of some other being, or purely some mental problem such as depression, discouragement, low self esteem, among others. * מלאך פנימי(Inner Angel) (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- A+ : A Noble Phantasm that all seven archangels have, given directly by God to their existence, that helps them in the most difficult times. This is the materialization of a giant angel, about 5 meters high, having only the waist-up part of the body, made completely of sacred energy, having a veil covering the face, a pair of huge wings, a body armor and a large sword of light, located on the wearer's coasts. This Noble Phantasm can be activated at all times, expending no user mana, being provided directly from the heavens, protecting the user from any attack, and counterattacking with stronger sword strikes than the other. himself, and being able to fire light cuts, eventually a special attack, where this angel focuses a great deal of energy on his sword, and fires a blast of light whose power is as powerful as Excalibur itself. This Noble Phantasm can be activated whenever it wants, almost as if it had a will of its own, appearing whenever the user wants it, or when he is taking a fatal blow, but once destroyed, this Noble Phantasm can no longer be activated, being treated as a second invocation. * 'דמעות אלוהיות(Divine Tears) (Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) - EX : Emerald Saber's most powerful Noble Phantasm, being his act of pity for his enemies, admitting that they have no salvation. It is a shower of divine meteors coming directly from the heavenly clouds formed by Emerald Saber after he says a prayer, summoning such meteors that sweep across such a colossal area that it may be able to sink an entire country rapidly as it sinks. necessary, having no devastation limit, depending on the user's targets to establish the situational limit. These meteors, made of divine light, have a power that affects not only the body but the soul of the affected, destroying and purifying them after their bodies have been completely destroyed, having the effect of breaking any kind of invincibility or physical immunity. because of this ability to affect the soul, surrendering even the most impure souls to forgiveness, and thus freeing them from their sins. All those who are not enemies or worthy of such penance in Emerald Saber's eyes will not be affected by such meteors, having a divine shield formed around their bodies so that they will not be affected by the explosions, only being undone when they are. in complete safety.